Songs for the Flock
by J.Lynn-theOneAndOnlyBOOKWORM
Summary: This is just a collection of songs I've found that I think relate to the Flock. If you have any you'd like to add to the list, tell me and I'll add 'em! Rated T because I don't know if there'll be swearing in future songs or not.
1. Keep Holding On

**Hey! Okay, so I know I said I don't write fanfiction… Well, I still don't. But I did find these songs about Maximum Ride that I think are perfect for the series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the song lyrics I put up here, or any Maximum Ride characters I might talk about.**

**This first song is for the Flock in general:**

"**Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavine**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through


	2. Escape

**This one is **_**perfect**_** for Fang:**

"**Escape" by Hoobastank**

Another day goes without any change  
The feeling we live with still remains  
We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto  
There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day  
There has to be somewhere that we can be far away...

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
We have to escape...

We could be living how we wanted to  
Instead of doin' things we're forced to do  
With no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through  
There has to be some place that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go  
There has to be some place that we can be all alone...

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday

Oh oh oh!

Together everyday

Oh yeah

We have to escape

We have to escape

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
We have to escape...


	3. Me Against the World

**This one is for Max (though I'm sure many of you have already related this song to her):**

"**Me Against the World" by Simple Plan**

We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
Till everyone's the same

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run   
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all 

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own   
I'm gonna prove them wrong

Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
World…world…world…

(scream) 

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

Me against the woorrrlllddd  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world


End file.
